


A small ishimondo Christmas story

by Scout_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_Milk/pseuds/Scout_Milk
Summary: A small gift for a secret Santa exchange I did for @gauntletknight’s secret Santa! (Also this is my like first fan fiction related thing so I’m sorry if it’s a little short)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A small ishimondo Christmas story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaicravessugarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/gifts).



“How are yer supposed to wrap this goddamn thing?”

“Mondo it’s supposed to be underneath, fold, fold, tape, tape, then wrap the ribbon around.”

Ah, one of the most special holidays of the year was around, Christmas. But not any ordinary Christmas, it was Mondos and Takas first Christmas together as a couple. Well it was Christmas Eve actually.

The two were wrapping gifts for their friends for the get together they planned today which was in an hour or two.

“There, that’s how you do it.”

Taka gently finished tying up the bow up then looked at his boyfriend who seemed bored and frustrated.

“Oh come Mondo, we just need to finish up Leon and Makotos gift then we’ll be done.”

Taka reached over and grabbed a cd from the shopping bag. It was an American band called “Gorillaz” Mondo suggested it due to him knowing that Leon would probably like it.

“I’m so bored Taka can’t we just grab gift bags and call it a day with the wrapping?”

Whinged the taller male, just wanting to go outside and hang out with everyone else. 

“Don’t worry, these two gifts are very simple to wrap.”

Taka was just finishing up Leon’s before grabbing a manga box called “as miss beelzebub likes”. He began to wrap it up quickly.

“I really wish you could have helped me with this, I thought it would be a good bonding experience for us.”

Taka sighed, putting the gift where the rest of them were. Mondo huffed and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Babe you know fancy and neat stuff isn’t my kind of thing- but I appreciate you tryin to teach me how ta wrap gifts n stuff.”

He added onto the end, helping Taka up off of the floor. The hall monitor gave a small smile as he made his way over the gifts and picking them up.

“I think we should head over to Chihiros dorm, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us heading over early!”

Taka handed two of the gifts to Mondo, leaving himself with three gifts himself.

“Alright, let’s get goin then.”

Mondo put the gifts under his arm then along with Taka, made it out of his dorm. They walked down the hallway then stopped at Chihiros dorm, gently giving it a knock.

“Oh- uhm coming!”

A quiet voice came from the other side of the door came. After a moment a small figure opened the door.

“Ah- Mondo, Taka! Come in, I’m glad you guys are early.”

They opened the door fully for the two then shut it behind them.

“Just set down the gifts around the Christmas tree over there and I can give you guys some coco!”

“Thank you Chi.”

Mondo made his way over to the tree and set his gifts down followed suit by Taka. Before Taka went to sit down mondo wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, Taka I just wanted to say I love you a lot.”

Gently he kissed takas cheek, causing the ravenettes face to turn red.

“I- love you too mondo but-“

“Chill Taka, we’re with the bros, Chi probably doesn’t care.”

Mondo slipped his arm away before sitting down on the carpet infront of the tree. It took a moment for Taka to do the same but when he did he just leaned his head gently against Mondos shoulder, causing the latter to smile.

“I got the coco for you two, here you go.”

Chihiro gave a small white mug to the each of them with shakey hands.

“Be careful, it’s really hot.”

Mondo gave chihiro a tooth grin then sat his cup onto the counter.

“I’ll drink it when it cools down.”

“Me too.”

Taka then did the same as mondo then gently turened as another knock on the door came. He went to stand up and get it but it was already being opened by the people on the other side.

“Hey guys thanks for inviting us to the little get together!”

Leon smiled loudly as he walked over to mondo and Taka, setting down wrapped flat gifts in the pile before sitting next to Taka.

“Yeah thanks!”

Hiro laughed following suit with Leon.

“I read that Makoto is gonna bring Kyoko today.”

Yasuhiro disclosed to the four other people in the room.

“And what is your accuracy for getting fortunes right, 30%?”

Leon replied but then as soon as he said that the two said people enter the room.

“Hey, sorry if we’re late- I brought Kyoko with me if you guys don’t mind.”

Makoto smiled, letting go of Kyokos hand. They both headed over to sit around the Christmas tree where Chihiro was retired.

“Also here are my gifts.”

Makoto handed them out to them each, some of them already opening the gifts(cough mondo and leon).

“Oh sick thanks for the gift card Makoto.”

Leon thanked, setting the lift onto his lap. Mondo followed suit and said a thanks aswell.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a gift for you Kyoko, I would have if I knew you were coming!”

Taka apologized as he began to open his own gift from Makoto, thanking him for it afterwards.

“No it’s quite alright, I already didn’t expect gifts from you guys ever since I decided to come last minute, plus I don’t really care much about gifts or ever get that.”

“Oh speaking of which!”

Makoto chided after Kyoko spoke and which he pulled at a small wrapped gift.

“Here.”

Kyoko grabbed the gift. She looked at Makoto then back down at it. She pulled at the ribbon then opened it up to reveal a locket inside.

“Thank you Makoto.”

Kyoko looked away, a small blush spread over her face.

“Okay! My gifts next!”

Hiro boasted as he handed out poorly wrapped gifts to the rest of his friends.

After a few hours of hanging out or so it was time to leave Chihiros apartment. Taka and Mondo were the last people to leave due to Mondo and chihiro having long drawn out conversations and debates.

“See you around Chi! Have a good night!”

Mondo shut the door behind Taka and him as they left. He looked down at Taka as they began to make it back to his own dorm.

“So uh- do you wanna stay at my dorm tonight or...?”

Mondo began, scratching the back of his head.

“Sure! I have no reason to say no!”

Mondo sighed with relief then opened the dorm door, letting Taka in first then following behind. 

“So are you going to your dads tomorrow?”

Mondo asked as he pulled his loafers off, throwing them next to his desk.

“Oh- well I wish I could but he is out on duty tomorrow. But I’m going to spend it with him the day after Christmas. Do you have anything planned?”

Taka asked in return, his voice sounding a bit sad as he pulled his boots off.

“No, you know I don’t really have family besides the gang but they have things planned. But maybe we can you know, hang out together. That’s if only you want too of course!”

Mondo shook his hands, not wanting to force Taka to do anything that he didn’t want to do. Taka turned around then he walked over to mondo.

“You know I’d love too, it would be really nice...”

Taka put a hand on Mondos shoulder, gently pulling him for gentle kiss. 

The biker melted under the ladders touch, curse being touch starved. Mondo wrapped his arms around Takas wais then he kissed him back before pulling away gently.

“Have I ever told you how much I loved you?”

Mondo whispered as he lifted Taka up, carrying over to the bed with some effort. He gently set Taka down before sitting next to him.

“With only every chance you get.”

He joked, kissing the corner of Mondos lips.

“Only ‘cause it’s true.”

Mondo interjected. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and then he opened it up.

“Would you like to listen to any Christmas music?”

Mondo looked up at Taka, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing like ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ because I’m tired of listening to that song every time I enter some damn convenience store.”

Mondo grit his teeth together, thinking of that song.

“Oh sure I don’t mind! It would be very relaxing while we rested some.”

“Okay sick.”

Mondo stood up then walked over to his small Christmas tree, turning on the lights then turning off the light above them so only the tree was on.

“Alright let’s chill.”

Mondo slipped his jacket off then walked over to his bed and got on it, pulling Taka up with him. He then started the Christmas music which was ‘A winter wonderland.’

“You know mondo, this is the first real Christmas I actually really celebrated before everything happened with my grandfather. We were never really able to afford presents after that but we tried to spend time together.”

Taka told mondo, pressing the side of his face against Mondos chest.

“Well I’m glad I get to spend it with you, normally it’s just me and the gang but it’s a nice change of pace to just relax with a loved one.”

Mondo told Taka, gently running his hand through Takas very short hair.

“Yeah I’m glad I get to spend it with you as well. I love you very much.”

Taka closed his eyes, trying to relax himself.

“You should get some rest Taka, then we have all day tomorrow to spend together.”

Mondo promised as he laid back, closing his eyes as well.

“Alright.”

Music filled both of their ears as the both fell asleep eventually. It was just them both in their own little world this Christmas Day, nothing else in the world could take their cares away from each other.


End file.
